Lenda das amendoeiras em flor
by Noel Fair
Summary: ele é frio, comanda a sua terra, nunca se apaixonara, mas um dia ela chega e muda tudo na sua vida. Ino/Gaara, outros casais. .::Hentai::.
1. Chapter 1

**Olá!**

**Sabaku no Ana voltou xD**

**Ora antes de mais vou explicar o porquê do nome " Lenda das amendoeiras em flor"**

**Não sei se sabem mas eu sou de Portugal, mais precisamente do Algarve, e aqui é muito habitual haver amendoeiras que na altura da primavera dão flores muito bonitas, quem já viu percebe do que falo, e é uma das lendas mais bonitas que já ouvi e que mais adoro. Dai a história contada por mim. Posso adiantar que eu aprofundei a história, ela era muito pequena e eu quis fazer algo diferente do que tenho feito. Utilizei Gaara e Ino porque são o meu casal favorito. Espero que gostem **

**É feito sem fins lucrativos, simplesmente por diversão e amor à escrita.**

**Divirtam-se!**

**--ooo--ooo--ooo--**

**Lenda das amendoeiras em Flor**

**--ooo--ooo--ooo--**

Há muitos séculos atrás, antes de Portugal existir e quando o Al-Gharb**(1)** pertencia aos árabes, reinava em Chelb **(2)** o famoso e jovem rei Gaara. Gaara era um homem que nunca perdia, um homem conhecido pela sua coragem e determinação. Contudo, Gaara era um homem frio, de poucas palavras. Todas as raparigas do reino achavam o seu rei o mais bonito, e único devido ao seu cabelo ruivo e olhos verdes-água. Gaara não tinha vontade de ter nenhuma daquelas mulheres, não sentia nada por nenhuma delas, nunca sentiu, lembrava-se de uma vez se ter deitado com uma por vontade de sua irmã, Temari.

Temari tinha cabelos loiros escuros e olhos verdes. Era a mais velha dos três irmãos e via, em si, a responsabilidade de cuidar destes até achar propício. Era bonita e desejada por muitos nobres, dos quais já tinha tido muitos convites, os quais esta negava constantemente.

Seu outro irmão era Kankuro. Era o irmão do meio. Desde que Gaara fora o escolhido para liderar Chelb, ficou completamente furioso. Ele era o irmão do meio, mas era o mais velho dos homens, ele devia ter sido o escolhido, e não o irmão mais novo. Kankuro tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos negros como a noite sem estrelas. Detestava o facto da irmã andar constantemente a tentar controlar a sua vida.

**--ooo--ooo--ooo--**

Gaara estava no seu escritório. Era verão e o calor era imenso. Gaara desejou por momentos poder despir aquela roupa e vestir algo um pouco mais confortável e leve que o permitisse respirar e não sentir tanto calor. Olhou lá para fora, pelas grandes janelas do seu escritório, e viu várias pessoas nas suas rotinas.

Temari entrou no local.

- Ouvi que pretendes fazer outra invasão. – senta-se numa das requintadas cadeiras.

-Sim, é verdade. – continua a olhar lá para fora.

- Para quê, Gaara? Para mostrares a todos que ninguém te vence? Que és o maior? Lamento desapontar-te Gaara, mas já todos sabem disso. – disse com calma.  
- Não. Eu pretendo ter mais território para o meu povo viver em paz. – vira-se e olha-a.

- Nós já vivemos em paz, Gaara. Uma Guerra só vai trazer mais guerra.

- E se eu te disser… - senta-se. - … que temos inimigos em nossas terras?

- Ora isso é impossível!

Gaara suspira e mostra-lhe um documento.

- Como é isto possível? As fronteiras não estão sob vigia?

- Todas.

- Então explica-me o porquê de ter-mos inimigos em nossas terras! – Temari começava a perder a cabeça.

- Pretendem atacar-nos em poucos dias. Atacarão de norte.

- Então prepara-te para a batalha.

- Dentro em pouco mandarei Chamar Baki e dar-lhe-ei as instruções para preparar os homens.

- Óptimo. Quanto ao Kankuro que pretendes fazer?

- Bem… - suspira. – ele não vai querer ir.

- Eu trato de falar com ele. – levanta-se e anda para a porta.

- Agradeço por isso. – põe os olhos nos papeis à sua frente.

- Não precisas. Com licença. – Sai do escritório.

**--ooo--ooo--ooo--**

Temari caminhava pacificamente pelos corredores do castelo, estava decidida em ir falar com o irmão.

Planos esses que foram completamente arruinados por uma figura máscula encostada à parede.

- Já te disse para não andares a descansar assim no meio dos corredores. – disse caminhando até ele. – E se em vez de mim fosse um dos meus irmãos?

- Eu senti o teu cheiro, só por isso é que me encostei. – sorri.

- És um grande preguiçoso, Shikamaru.

- É. Sou o teu preguiçoso. – puxa-a para si.

- Aqui não, Shika…

Shikamaru sorri e beija-a.

- Hoje à noite no meu quarto. – diz ela depois do beijo.

- Como queiras, minha princesa. – sorri e afasta-se.

Lá se foram os planos. Estava tão vermelha que se fosse ter com o irmão agora de certeza que este ia reparar que algo se tinha passado. Decidiu esperar um pouco, acalmar o pequeno coração que batia acelerado no seu peito por aquele cervo. E que cervo, pensava Temari. Entrou no seu quarto e lá permaneceu por horas.

**--ooo--ooo--ooo--**

**(1) Algarve.**

**(2) Nome dado a Silves pelos árabes.**

**--ooo--ooo--ooo--**

**Espero que tenham gostado do 1º capitulo **

**Mandem review **

**Beijos**


	2. Chapter 2

**--ooo--ooo--ooo--**

**Lenda das amendoeiras em Flor**

**Capitulo 2**

**--ooo--ooo--ooo--**

Gaara continuava a trabalhar. Já havia revisado centenas de vezes a estratégia de ataque. Baki entrou na sala.

- Mandou chamar? – Fez uma breve vénia.

- Mandei sim. – entrega-lhe uns papeis. – Lê com atenção.

Baki sentou-se e ficou uns minutos a ler os papéis.

- Porque é que não os podemos matar?  
- Pelo que me informaram, os intrusos não são muito fortes. – olha-o, serio – podem ser de grande ajuda se lhes propormos algo que os beneficie.

- Então trazemo-los vivos?

- Exactamente.

- Vou dar as ordens e mandar preparar as coisas do senhor. – diz levantando-se e andando para a porta.

- Eu não irei desta vez.

Baki parou antes de abrir a porta.

- Posso saber o porquê, senhor?

- O nosso povo precisa de mim aqui. Tenho a certeza que eu não serei necessário desta vez. Confio em vocês.

- Com certeza. – disse e logo depois saiu da sala deixando o jovem rei pensativo.

**--ooo--ooo--ooo--**

Temari havia saído do seu quarto e procurava o irmão.

- Deve estar com alguma rapariga como sempre. – Chega ao quarto dele e ouve barulhos lá dentro. – Eu sabia.

Abre a porta sem bater. O cenário era sempre o mesmo. Kankurou, mulher e uma cama.

- Eu não queria incomodar. – vê a rapariga tapar-se com um lençol e o irmão olhar para ela. – Preciso de falar contigo.

Kankurou pegou na roupa e vestiu.

- Sai! – disse referindo-se à rapariga que se vestiu o mais rápido que pode e saiu deixando-os a sós. – Que desejas?  
- Primeiro que deixasses de trazer raparigas aqui para casa.

- Foste tu que arranjas-te a primeira mulher do Gaara. Porque não posso trazer as que quero?

- O caso do Gaara foi diferente. Bem vou directa ao assunto, o Gaara quer que vás como representante do reino…

- Porque não vai ele? – interrompe-a.

- Ele quer que participes. Vocês antes eram mais unidos.

- Antes dele ser Rei e eu ser deixado de lado! – diz começando a irritar-se.

- Ele não teve culpa disso.

- Ele podia ter rejeitado!

- Tu só gostas de mulheres! Ele trabalha! Porque achas que o escolheram?! Agora prepara-te, vais até ao Gaara e vais saber o que ele planeja fazer. Estamos entendidos?

- Como queiras. Vou dar um banho antes.

- Óptimo! – sai do quarto dele e caminha para o seu. – É impossível conversar com alguém assim! – entra no seu quarto.

**--ooo--ooo--ooo--**

Kankurou entrou na sala onde se encontrava o Gaara.

- Estou aqui. – disse com desdém.

- Senta-te.

- Que plano é esse? – senta-se.

- Lê esses papéis. Ai terás toda a informação necessária para que tenhamos sucesso.

**--ooo--ooo--ooo--**

Já outra parte do castelo, a princesa e o cervo divertiam-se.

- Shikamaru… agora não.

- Porquê? – o desejo na sua voz era iminente.

- Porque eu acabei de repreender o meu irmão por ele estar com uma rapariga.

- Fazemos rápido e sem barulho. – beija-lhe o pescoço.

- Shika… não…

- Tu podes dizer que não, mas o teu corpo diz que sim… não resistas. – abre-lhe o vestido devagar.

- Que vais fazer depois? – sorri marota.

- Logo vez. – tira-lhe o vestido por completo. – Oh hoje só tens essa pequena peça… - toca-lhe num dos seios.

- Disses-te que ia ser rápido, Shikamaru. – retira-lhe a camisa e toca-lhe por toda a extensão do peito.

- E vai ser… mas isto ainda são as preliminares. – deita-a na cama e beija-lhe um dos seios enquanto acaricia o outro com uma das mãos.

Temari começava a gemer. Algo que para os ouvidos do Nara era a melhor das melodias.

Livraram-se das restantes roupas que ainda estavam nos corpos e a única coisa que interessava era dar prazer e receber de volta.

Shikamaru acariciava o sexo dela com uma das mãos para a preparar para a penetração enquanto lhe dava leves chupões no pescoço e em ambos os seios. Temari não queria ficar atrás, sabia que o Nara estava excitado, mas algo lhe dizia que ela ainda podia fazer melhor. Começou a baixar a mão desde o peito dele ate ao membro rígido. Acariciava-o numa carícia inexperiente, pensou por momentos que ele não estava a gostar, ate um gemido baixo ter escapado da boca dele. Abriu-lhe as pernas e encaixou-se entre elas sem penetrar. Ele estava convencido que aquela mulher tinha sido feita só para si, à sua medida. Olhava nos olhos daquela mulher que o levava à loucura. Beijou-a e penetrou-a devagar, ela gostava assim. A cada movimento os gemidos ficavam mais fortes e as respirações mais aceleradas. Estavam próximos a alcançar o auge do prazer, movimentava-se cada vez mais rápido fazendo a bela mulher em baixo de si gemer mais alto. Pouco depois ela tivera o seu orgasmo, ele continuou a movimentar-se e logo depois alcançou-a, continuando por cima dela até as respirações se acalmarem.

- Não me lembrava disto ser assim tão bom. – Deita-se ao lado dela e puxa-a para o seu peito.

- Tens de ir embora.

- Hey, acabei de praticar exercício.

- Sim eu sei, mas alguém pode entrar.

- Problemática. – senta-se na cama.

Temari abraça-o por trás.

- Eu recompenso-te.

- Vou cobrar isso. – levanta-se e veste-se sendo imitada por ela. – Vejo-te depois?

- Claro.

Shikamaru beija-a e sai do quarto com um sorriso na cara.

**--ooo--ooo--ooo--**

**Oi!**

**Antes de mais, o hentai deve estar assim para o mau (mau é pouco).**

**Mas foi o 1º hentai que fiz sozinha. Por isso prometo melhorar.**

**Fiquei um pouco triste porque tive poucas reviews**

**Mas em compensação houve pessoas que adicionaram aos alertas e eu fiquei bastante feliz.**

**Obrigada também aos leitores que não deixam review, mas podiam ser mais fofitos e deixar nem que seja uma critica.**

**As criticas são boas para que possa melhorar os pontos negativos nesta fic e melhora-la.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do 2º capitulo.**

**Bjus**

**Sabaku no Ana**


	3. Chapter 3

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

**Lenda das amendoeiras em flor**

**Capitulo 3**

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

Gaara olhou pelas grandes janelas da parte este do castelo. Dali podia observar todo o reino. Suspirou e olhou para a porta da habitação. Um dia se passara desde a partida de Kankurou e Baki. Caminhou até à enorme estante, com livros sobre os mais variados temas. Pegou num. Passou os olhos pela capa e guardou o livro novamente. Lembrou-se de seu pai um dia ter dito que ele ia ser o futuro, mas que no presente apenas trairia desgraça à família. A verdade é que até aos 16 anos de idade Gaara fora uma criança problemática. Sempre calado, sossegado e quando não estava sossegado estava a fazer asneiras, como todo o adolescente. Mas Gaara era diferente, ele fazia as maldades sozinho, sem ter ninguém. Caminhou até ao retrato dos pais. Se hoje o vissem será que teriam orgulho nele? Voltou a caminhar até à janela. Tinha inveja de Kankurou. Ele era livre, e muitas mulheres se apaixonavam por ele. Agora ele, Gaara, era querido por muitas mulheres, mas nenhuma ousava se aproximar e tentar com que ele sentisse algo por ele. Queria sentir o amor. O único sentimento que ainda desconhecia.

Ele esperaria.

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

Uma rapariga loira corria pelo campo olhando o céu azul.

- Tenten! – sorriu. – Vem!

- Ino! És uma princesa, sabias?

- Eu gosto de ser livre. – Fez cara de amuada.

- Não me digas. – riu. – Então, como vai o romance com o general Uchiha?

- Não vai. Nunca foi.

- Mas ele e lindo Inoooo!

Ino riu e sentou-se debaixo de uma árvores a olhar as flores.

- Tenten?

- Sim? – sentou-se a seu lado.

- Eu ainda vou encontrar o meu príncipe encantado.

- E ele será como o general?

- O Sasuke não é o homem que quero. Eu desejo uma pessoa pacífica, sensual, que me deixe cheia de desejo apenas num olhar, que faça o meu coração bater descompassadamente e completamente sem fôlego.

- Ou seja, o impossível!

- Não sejas assim Tenten! Olha o teu caso, o Neji parece interessado em ti.

- Imenso. Um olá e um adeus. Eu sou tua acompanhante Ino. Apenas acompanhante. Não sou uma pessoa da realeza, e ambas sabemos que o Neji não se mete com raparigas de um status mais baixo que o dele.

- Isso diz ele agora.

Tenten olhava-a confusa. Ino podia ter uma certa razão. Ino era uma princesa, Ino sabia o que fazer, Ino era que comandava desde a morte do pai, e diga-se de passagem que estava a ter sucesso. Todos a adoravam por ser uma menina doce e inocente. Uma menina mulher.

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

Kankurou cavalgava entre Baki e Naruto.

Naruto era o melhor amigo de Gaara. Conheciam-se desde pequenos, superavam tudo juntos, cada crise do reino, cada batalha. Este era loiro com uns olhos azuis cor do céu, porte atlético porem um pouco relaxado devido há inesperada perda da namorada Sakura. Morrera de peste. As suas últimas palavras foram: " encontra alguém que te ame, e que a ames de volta. Por favor sê feliz." E depois partiu para longe dele. Mas isso não o fez desistir da vida. Não ele ia fazer o que ela lhe dissera, mas de momento não. Tenha de dar tempo ao tempo, pelo menos ele pensava que sim.

- Estamos a chegar às colinas.

- Fazer tudo com calma? Onde e que o Gaara foi arranjar isso? – Disse naruto um pouco indignado.

- São fracos, podem facilmente ser capturados.

- Muito pelo contrario Kankurou. – disse Baki. – Segundo Gaara, eles tem os melhores cavaleiros e tropas, poucos mas fortes.

- Então porque é que o meu irmão decidiu fazer as coisas com calma?

- Simples, se eles forem para as nossas terras os cavaleiros poderão ser grande ajuda para nós por serem fortes, teremos mais habitantes, e claro mais uma princesa.

- Estou para ver… - Disse Naruto suspirando.

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

Shikamaru andava pelas cavalariças do castelo. Pensava na vida, uma vida sem futuro.

Estava apaixonado pela princesa do reino e sabia que não podia passar disso, uma paixão de adolescentes, mesmo que já não fossem propriamente adolescentes. Ambos sabiam que não iam ficar juntos, apenas uma partida do destino.

- Que vou fazer Evan…? – Falou com o cavalo.

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

Temari dentro do castelo pensava exactamente o mesmo. Uma paixão sem sentido. Algo que com o tempo acabaria por ela ser uma princesa e ele um mero escravo.

- Um escravo que eu amo…

Gaara ouvia fora do quarto de olhos fechados, pensando em tudo o que estava a acontecer a sua volta. Temari estava apaixonada e ele tinha aquela sensação de que era pelo cervo mais fiel do castelo. Ele comandava, tinha poderes, então porque não fazer a irmã feliz?

- Ficava mal perante a sociedade. – sussurrou para si mesmo.

Caminhou para longe do quarto da irmã. Lembrou-se do que Marianne lhe tinha dito.

--- Flash Back --- on ---

- Gaara-sama. – Marianne o chamou.

- Sim?

- Kankurou… eu amo o Kankurou senhor…

Gaara quase se engasgou com a própria saliva.

- Marianne… eu suponho que tenhas de o dizer a Kankurou, não a mim.

- Ele não me ouviria senhor. Alem disso, - baixou a cabeça. – eu estou grávida senhor…

De tantos problemas que tinha para resolver agora mais este.

- Eu falarei com ele assim que ele chegar de viajem, prometo.

- Obrigada senhor… desculpe-me…

- Está tudo bem Marianne. Vai para casa. – Voltou as costas à rapariga e saiu a caminho do seu escritório.

---Flash Back --- off ---

- Se não faço nada, esta família vai por água abaixo.

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

Nos campos Ino ainda se encontrava a olhar o horizonte. Da pequena linha ela podia dizer que via o mar. E possivelmente veria, estando no sul da península.

- Tenho saudades de casa…

Tenten havia ido para o acampamento. Dizendo algo como ir chamar Hinata.

- Pai, será muito pedir-te para zelares por mim? Fazer-me encontrar o meu príncipe?

- Ino-hime! – Hinata chegara ofegante.

Ino olhou-a assustada.

- Aconteceu algo Hinata?  
- Cavaleiros de um reino cerca de aqui estão aqui para falar com a princesa.

- Cavaleiros?

- Sim.

- Certo, Certo… vamos lá! – Levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao acampamento.

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

Sasuke olhava Naruto. Reparara que o loiro era demasiado parecido com Ino, e isso o incomodava.

- Que tanto me olhas? Tenho algo na cara?

- Não. Apenas sois parecido à princesa.

- Sou?

- Sim.

Ino chegou.

- Cavaleiros. – fez uma pequena reverência – sou Ino, a princesa.

Os 3 homens ali estavam pasmados. Ino tinha uma beleza sem igual. Alta, bonita, com uma elegante postura, olhos azuis brilhantes. Realmente só poderia ser uma princesa.

- Bem, nos viemos de Chelb e queríamos, em nome do nosso príncipe, propor-lhes algo. – Baki iniciou.

- E o que seria nobres cavaleiros?

- Uma proposta irrecusável. Uma proposta que vos irá por em segurança.

- Continue por favor.

- Virem para Chelb. Sereis tratados bem, o nosso príncipe deseja que mantenham o seu actual status.

- Isso significa…?

- Por outras palavras, a princesa continuará a ser princesa, cavaleiros continuarão a ser cavaleiros e povo continuará a ser povo.

Ino olhou para o seu povo. Esperançoso, ele esperou pela resposta da Princesa.

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

**Oi! (esconde-se atrás de Naruto) **

**Eu sei que disse que era no dia 26 ^^''**

**Peço desculpa a vocês por só poder ter posto o capitulo aqui hoje.**

**A minha vida está um caos no momento e por isso torna-se mais complicado escrever.**

**Talvez por isso o capitulo não tenha ficado tão bom.**

**Bem o encontro de Ino e Gaara aproxima-se!**

**Possivelmente já no próximo capitulo. :D**

**No ultimo capitulo houve o hentai (o primeiro da minha vida xD) e neste nenhum, mas Temari e o Shikamaru ainda têm mais pela frente XD**

**Bem respondendo a Reviews:**

**Ka-chan : sua parva xD é uma fic hentai, logo contei cenas impróprias para a tua idade xD fora isso, obrigada pelo apoio que me tens dado :D Beijos!!**

**Aline: ta óptima? XD só me resta agradecer :P Beijos, espero que continues a acompanhar a fic :D Beijos***

**Kitai Oliver: ai está a continuação, desculpa pela demora u.u bem mas eu continuei xD bem… não creio que haja hentai pior que o meu, mas enfim xD obrigada pela review, espero que continues a seguir a fic :P Beijos***

**Obrigada a todos que lêem a fic, mesmo que não deixem review.**

**E aos que deixam, muito obrigada, são o meu incentivo a continuar :P**

**Review desta vez? **

**Aly V.**


	4. Chapter 4

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

**Lenda das amendoeiras em flor**

**Capitulo 3**

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

Ino estava reunida com os seus cavaleiros e suas damas de companhia, das quais nunca se separava, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro dentro da pequena tenda de tecido.

- Ino que faremos?

- Não sei Tenten… temo por meu povo… temo não fazer o correcto para nós. Eu sou uma princesa… e porque manter a minha condição de princesa, que ganha ele com isso?

- Se me permite princesa – disse Sasuke – provavelmente o príncipe pretende uma aliança entre nossos povos, e não se esqueça, viemos de muito longe, acabamos aqui… estas terras à muito que foram de ser pai. A menina nunca viveu aqui, não sei o porque de termos deixado nosso reino por um capricho de vossa majestade.

- Sasuke, falas com a princesa, tem cuidado com o que falas.

- Neji ele tem razão – diz a princesa dando em seguida um profundo suspiro. – Não devíamos ter deixado nossas terras, mas a nossa neve era de mais, e já não havia como alimentar nosso povo… Teve de ser, lamento imenso…

- E que pretendes fazer Ino?

- Bem Hinata, antes de nada, quero conhecer o príncipe, antes de poder aceitar este acordo.

- Mas vossa majestade, não sabe se o príncipe de tais terras é uma pessoa dócil.

- Oh, Neji… não o trates como se fosse um mero cão. Ele é o dono destas terras, e para fazer tal proposta só pode ser uma pessoa meiga. Caso contrário teria atacado nosso povo sem sequer nos fazer a proposta de nos deixar ir para suas terras. – Olhou os soldados e as suas damas de companhia – Alem disso, não nos deixaria manter os nossos status.

- Majestade – o Uchiha entreviu – e se ele a quiser apenas para que se case com ele?

- Sairemos destas terras tão depressa como entramos. – olha-o directamente nos olhos – Não te preocupes meu fiel cavaleiro.

Sasuke suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos despenteando-os ainda mais.

- É a sua resposta final?  
- Sim, é.

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

Depois das notícias entregues aos guardas de Gaara, Baki e Kankurou seguiram para Chelb, deixando para trás Naruto.

Iriam à frente, entregar as boas-novas ao seu senhor e preparar tudo para a chegada da princesa e do seu povo, coisas como casas para o povo e cavaleiros, o quarto da princesa e um lugar na ala oeste do castelo para alojar as aias e damas de companhia da mesma.

Gaara, assim que recebeu tais notícias, quis ser ele próprio a inspeccionar as instalações e tudo o que fosse necessário para a princesa e o seu povo, afinal ali seria a sua nova casa.

- Apenas espero não ter problemas com o Kankurou devido à princesa.

- Gaara, o Kankurou não vai ser problema, ele está ocupado com a tarefa de ser "papá" – disse enfatizando a palavra, fazendo Gaara ter vontade de rir por dentro.

- Ele vai aprender a ser responsável. Se esta for a única maneira, que seja.

- Mas Gaara, tornar uma plebeia, uma simples empregada desta casa, numa princesa pode tornar-se motivo de revolta para o nosso povo…

- O nosso povo adora o meu trabalho. Não há grandes impostos, não preciso de luxúrias, a corte está fora deste palácio de vez. Conselheiros, tu apenas bastas-me.

- Veremos o que acontece. Deixei o Naruto lá, ele pareceu simpatizar com o povo. Parece que a comida deles é bastante boa.

- Fantástico. Iremos dar o emprego a alguns então, como cozinheiros. Será uma honra para mim.

- Como desejares Gaara.

Gaara olhou pela janela enquanto Baki se afastava.

- Só espero que ela não seja arrogante… já me basta uma Temari cá em casa…

- Chamas-te? – Temari aparece à sua frente.

"Só me faltava mais esta…" – Pensa Gaara.

- Sim, a princesa não tarda em chegar. Só te queria avisar…

- Está bem. E Kankurou?

- Cuidar da futura esposa e filha.

- Óptimo, agora sim, veremos se ele dá conta dela, afinal, depois dos votos não pode ter outras mulheres, sem que a nossa divindade o castigue.

- Verdade, agora é hora de o fazer crescer. E tu?

- Que tem eu? – O jovem príncipe olhou-a enquanto a vida dar "o" sorriso. – Que diabos estás tu a pensar mulher?

- A princesa…

- Que tem a princesa, Temari?

- Se for bonita, devias pensar em casar-te.

- Não penso faze-lo. Não nasci para amar, mas sim para reinar.

- Tu és homem, mais cedo ou mais tarde vais apaixonar-te.

- Tira essas ideias infernais dessa cabeça. Nunca soube o que era amar, não vai ser uma simples princesa vinda sabe-se lá de onde que me vai fazer ver o que durante anos ninguém conseguiu. – Temari abriu a boca para contestar, sendo interrompida pelo principe – E nem penses em argumentar o que disse! – olhou pela janela – já é hora de desistires dessas manias que tens de arranjar casamentos e mulheres para os outros e arranjares um homem. De preferência que te leve para bem longe de mim.

Temari olhou Gaara caminhar na direcção oposta da dela.

- Tu não sabes o que dizes! A única pessoa que te amou até hoje fui eu! Esses olhos não me intimidam Gaara! – Vira-se e encontra-o de costas para si. – Tens a mínima noção do que acabas-te de dizer?! Acabas-te de desejar que me fosse embora? Para bem longe? E tu? Então e o que eu desejo?! – respirou fundo para evitar que as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair escorressem por seu rosto. – Sou tua irmã, sou mais velha que tu, isso dá-me o direito de fazer o melhor para o meu irmão. E não me interessa que sejas rei ou o raio que o parta! A partir de hoje tens trela curta comigo, meu menino. E eu já tenho um homem, e não. Ele não me vai levar para bem longe.

- Já acabaste? Tenho assuntos a tratar com a vinda da princesa e do seu povo…

- Podes ir. Mas não te esqueças Gaara. Em todos os teus 22 anos ninguém te amou como eu amei, e se continuares assim, frio e sem mostrares um pouco de doçura ninguém vai mesmo te amar, nem um pouco!

- Obrigada.

Temari viu Gaara desaparecer pelo corredor e suspirou.

- Porque é que ele tem de ser tão igual ao nosso pai? Nossa mãe só estava com ele por obrigação, e quando morreu no parto de Gaara, foi um alivio…

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

Gaara fechou-se no escritório.

- Tudo o que ela disse é verdade…

Encostou-se à porta e deixou-se tar naquela posição por vários minutos. Precisava de alguém que o salvasse dele próprio…

_The clouds are rollin' in_

_Who will watch them?_

Olhou pela janela, as nuvems passavam depressa, sempre gostou das nuvens, em pequeno costumava olha-las com Shikamaru. Cresceram. Com isso separaram-se. As nuvens deixaram de ter significado para ele. Shikamaru deixou de visita-lo e hoje não passava de apenas mais um dos criados daquele castelo enorme. Quem iria olhar essas malditas nuvens se estas apenas faziam pensar em como pequeno era e em como estava preso a si próprio.

_It seems to me I'm always miles away_

_Looking for my own face_

Levantou-se e sentou-se na sua cadeira. Como era macia…

Olhou para a frente, para um espelho, mostrava nada mais que a ele mesmo. Aqueles olhos assustadoramente assustadores faziam com que nunca tivesse sido amado por alguém. E isso era sua culpa? Era ele quem tinha desejado tal coisa? Era ele que queria receber olhares assustados onde apenas permanecia o medo?

Uma única resposta, não.

_Save me from myself_

_I can't relate_

_We're mouth to mouth _

_And still I suffocate_

_There's nothing left _

_Inside for me to break_

_Save me from myself_

Se ao menos alguém o salvasse de si próprio, se ao menos houvesse uma pessoa que não o olhasse com medo.

Até a mulher com quem durmira o olhara com medo enquanto faziam sexo, que mais poderia ele dizer?

- Salva-me de mim mesmo…

_They found the little boy in the grocery_

_Happy endings all around_

_And still they haunt me_

Ele também queria um final feliz, no entanto cada tentativa parecia mais escura e assustadora que a anterior. Era como se o caçassem. Estavam a mata-lo por dentro…

_Save me from myself_

_There's nothing left inside me_

_There's nothing left_

**-------------------ooo-------------------ooo-------------------ooo-------------------**

**Halo!**

**Eu sei! Demorei 1 ano inteiro a postar um capítulo horrível.**

**Para vos ser sincera, tinha abandonado a fic, mas uma review fez-me voltar a andar com ela para a frente.**

**Espero que minimamente o capítulo esteja do vosso agrado, espero reviews, para saber se continuo ou não. **

**E, com apenas 1 review, com apenas 1 fã, tudo pode fazer a diferença.**

**Obrigada à Buba-chan e ao Zé por me terem ajudado com a música.**

**Já agora, a musica é "save me from myself" dos ****Vertical horizon****. É linda.**

**Vamos às respostas das Reviews:**

**Yuki-one-chan**** – Aqui está a continuação, devo agradecer-te, porque foi por ter recebido a tua review que decidi continuar ^^ obrigada.**

**graci-chan**** – Obrigada por leres a minha fic *-* e os beijinhos foram entregues xD**

**LI_Sab**** – já falta pouco para o encontro deles, eu sei que disse que era neste capitulo, mas, houve umas coisas que decidi esclarecer entre o Gaara e a Temari… espero que gostes ^^**

**Ka-Chan**** – O Kankurou não precisa de liberdade! Tem de aprender a ser responsável que ta na idade! XD**

**Mais uma vez, obrigada e espero que gostem ^^**

**Sabaku no Ana**


	5. Chapter 5

**-ooo-ooo-ooo-**

**Lenda das amendoeiras em flor**

**Capitulo 5**

**-ooo-ooo-ooo-**

Um novo dia nascia. O céu começava a ficar claro, no horizonte um rasto de laranja e lilás podia-se ver, segundos depois uma bola de fogo começava a subir no céu, fazendo o céu ficar azul.

Ino acabara de acordar, saiu da tenda provisória e caminhou até Naruto, que se encontrava sentado junto ao que outrora fora uma fogueira.

- Naruto, ainda estamos longe de Chelb?

- Uma hora de caminho. – Olhou-a ensonado.

- Não queres dormir um pouco antes de irmos? Os meus soldados podem defender-me.  
- Agradecia princesa. – levantou-se ficando maior que a princesa e dirigiu-se a uma das tendas desaparecendo de seguida da vista de Ino.

- Não devia ser tão simpática princesa.

- Sasuke… meu fiel cavaleiro… Uma princesa sempre é generosa para quem nunca lhe fez mal. Alem disso, - volta a olhar a tenda onde se encontrava Naruto. – ele parece-se comigo… e é generoso.

- Não que dizer nada.

- Talvez. Mas ate ele me fazer algo tratá-lo-ei com toda a amabilidade que merece.

- Como desejar majestade.

Ino afastou-se suspirando.

-Sabes que nem todos pensam como tu Ino. A vida para eles é algo absolutamente feita de guerras e destruição. A história da nossa terra é feita de dor…

- Isso parece a altura em que pensava estar apaixonada por Sasuke.

- Uma completa idiota a meu ver Ino.

- Tenten! – ambas riram. – Sim, tens razão. Se meu pai fosse vivo o mais provável seria ter de me casar com ele.

- Verdade, mas agora sonhas com algo pior que Sasuke. Um amor impossível.

- Nada é impossível se lutarmos para que tal aconteça. Não vou baixar a minha cabeça, não vou fraquejar até o encontrar.

- Sim, o homem impossível! – Fez uma careta – Ino, já não tens mais 15 anos, és a senhora que todos seguem, és a pessoa em que o nosso povo confia. Vais ter de parar com isso mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Ele existe Tenten! Tens de acreditar e só assim vais encontra-lo! – sorri – Tenten – pega nas mãos delas – seremos felizes com os homens que amarmos!

- Claro… - suspira ao ver a felicidade na cara da sua princesa.

- Majestade, venha descansar e conversar comigo. – Naruto gritou de dentro de uma das tendas.

- Estou a ir Naruto. – olha para Tenten – vejo-te depois.

Dizendo isto partiu para a tenda de encontro a Naruto, deixando para trás uma Tenten com um olhar angustiado para trás.

**-ooo-ooo-ooo-**

Gaara encontrava-se sentado numa das muralhas de seu castelo, com ampla visão para a sua bela terra.

- Há muito que não te via por aqui.

Gaara não olhou para trás, resolveu olhar o horizonte.  
- Também há muito que não me tratavas pelo meu nome Shikamaru.

- Tu sabes… és uma personalidade maior que a minha…

- Sou o irmão da mulher que dizes amar.

- És meu amigo Gaara, a Temari é apenas uma história diferente.

- Preciso de concelhos.

- Estou aqui para te ouvir e aconselhar, afinal nunca me fui embora _**majestade**_. – Sorriu e sentou-se perto dele. – Que precisas?

- Mandei a princesa do outro reino viver comigo, aqui.

- Exigiste-lhe isso? – pergunta perplexo.

- Não, pedi-lhe como um acordo para não haver guerra. – viu Shikamaru suspirar aliviado.

- E ela?

- Aceitou.

- Incrível. E agora?

- Isso queria eu saber. – Observa as pessoas a trabalhar no mercado – E se ela tiver medo de mim assim como todos têm e queira se ir embora? Ou pior! E se ela…

- Ela não quer a guerra. E porque teria medo de ti? Estás muito mais sociável agora.

- O povo teme-me.

- Isso é porque tens força para os liderar. Eles reconhecem-te como o seu protector, ninguém na vila fala mal de ti, alias, todos adoram o seu rei. Sempre te elogiaram até não poderem mais.

- Então ela, que vem das distantes terras onde a neve prevalece quase todo o ano, irá gostar de estar aqui?

- E porque não, Gaara? – olha-o.

- Há sol, muito sol, nunca neva.

- Queres que ela se apaixone por ti ou pela vila?

Gaara permaneceu em silêncio por diversos minutos.

- Ambos.

Shikamaru sorriu. No fundo sabia como o outro se sentira sozinho durante todos aqueles anos, se olhasse o passado veria que o que precisava era de uma mulher forte e mandona como a irmã para lhe por os pensamentos em ordem, para que pudesse abrir-se com ela, ter opiniões e, principalmente, aprender a amar.

**-ooo-ooo-ooo-**

Horas se passaram. Entre risos e conversas por vezes mais sérias os seguidores da princesa Ino a seguiam. Tudo o que os seus olhos viam era o denso deserto que os fazia pensar que estavam longe de chegar. Ino escondeu os olhos por trás da sua mão ao pensar que na sua terra estariam melhor. Olhou para trás e o seu povo continuava a segui-la, esta fazia questão de andar como todos os outros e não estar fechada numa carruagem enquanto o seu povo andava, queria que o seu povo visse as suas verdadeiras intenções, ser um deles. Ino sorriu com tais pensamentos. Os seus sonhos, a sua alegria de viver o que almejava alcançar, o bem que queria para o seu povo, tudo isso e muito mais estava presente nos olhos da jovem princesa. Olhou para o seu lado e Tenten caminhava enquanto conversava com Neji. Podia não admitir, mas Ino sabia os sentimentos pelo belo jovem. Sorriu e pensou em como seria bom para ambos ficar juntos. Haviam tido um caso no passado, segundo Tenten algo passageiro, mas Ino não acreditava que fosse somente algo assim, afinal as coisas pareciam tão claras a seus olhos, a maneira como sorriam, a maneira como os seus olhos brilhavam quando falavam um com o outro, era tão simples, tão transparente, como é que eles não conseguiam ver tal coisa? Definitivamente tinha de ajuda-los.

- Se vossa majestade pensar de mais não estará preparada para encarar o nosso rei. – Naruto sorri-lhe.

- Naruto… - sorri – falando assim até parece que o vosso rei é uma pessoa odiável…

Naruto permaneceu pensativo por um tempo e voltou a falar, desta vez com uma cara mais séria que a habitual.

- Ele é um bom rei, cuida bem da sua população, dos seus súbditos e da sua família. Mas, ele é uma pessoa despromovida de sentimentos… - olha-a – A sua irmã já tentou a todo o custo junta-lo com outras raparigas da nossa cidade mas, ele sempre as rejeita, e elas têm medo dele, por isso ele ainda é uma pessoa que não sabe o significado da palavra sentir…

- E porque decidiu nos "convidar" para viver nas suas terras?

- Talvez porque sua majestade o rei odeia guerras, talvez porque tem esperança que a princesa o ajude a sentir.

- Ele parece um bom homem…

- Não se iluda princesa – Sasuke aparece do nada – ele apenas a quer para poder ficar com o nosso povo, deve ser daqueles homens que gosta de controlar a sua mulher.

- Não fales assim do meu rei, tu não sabes nada sobre ele!

- Sasuke, por favor deixa-me a sós com o Naruto. É má educação meter-se nas conversas dos outros, sabias?  
- Desculpe-me princesa. – disse retirando-se.

"Ele nunca mudará…" pensou para si.

- Ele é sempre assim tão metido?

- Sim, desde que o conheço que ele é assim… ultimamente tem tendência a ficar pior e pior, como se tivesse…

- Ciúmes.

- Doentios. Não aceita que me dê com outros homens que não eu. Tenho a certeza de que se meu pai fosse vivo – leva a mão ao colar de prata em forma de cruz exposto no seu pescoço. – hoje seria casada com ele e teria um batalhão de herdeiros. – Suspira soltando o colar. – Simplesmente eu não sinto nada por ele. – olha Naruto. – Desculpa, estou a dizer coisas sem sentido e a incomodar-te.

- Não diga disparates princesa, é um prazer ouvir a sua doce voz.

Ino nada disse, apenas sorriu para o loiro à sua frente que tanto se parecia consigo.

- Estamos a chegar. – ouviu alguém murmurar.

**-ooo-ooo-ooo-**

- Que queres dizer com isso Temari? – Kankurou parecia transtornado.

- Quero dizer que de hoje a 2 semanas te casarás.

- Marianne está de acordo?

- Mais que de acordo. Acha que a filha será educada da melhor maneira. Tu sabes como a sociedade a olharia.

- Que dirão ao povo?

- Que o vosso casamento já estava previsto à bastante tempo, visto que já namoravam à 1 ano e meio.

- Mentir ao povo?

- Decisão de Gaara. Ele quer que a tua mulher seja respeitada e não vista como uma meretriz.

- Compreendo.

- Gostas dela Kankurou?

- Não vou dizer que ela não me cativa. – suspira e passa a mão pelo cabelo. – Tenho medo de a desiludir, com esta maneira de ser.

- Mulherengo? Bruto? Ela gosta de ti assim, coitada. – Sorri.

- Irei hoje com ela comprar coisas para ela… ela está a engordar.

- Isso é bom.

- E tu?

- Que tenho eu?

- O Shikamaru esteve a falar com o Gaara. O tema eras tu?

- Eles estiveram a falar? Depois falamos. – Sai dali a correr.

- Disse o que não devia? – Fica a vê-la desaparecer pelo vasto corredor.

**-ooo-ooo-ooo-**

**Hallo!**

**Eu sei… já lá vão uns… mesitos? ^^''**

**Andei um bocadinho ocupada com os exames e as ideias foram fluindo.**

**Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, peço desculpa pelos erros do anterior, estava sem corrector no Word u.u'**

**Então, vamos responder as reviews :D**

**I. Kiryuu: ****O reencontro que tanto esperas está a chegar xD é já no próximo capitulo :D E também acho que os nossos irmãos tem de respeito por nós mais velhas! O Sasuke… espera para ver que tenho planos para ele *riso maléfico* e quanto ao Kankurou, ele vai andar calminho, até a nossa Ino chegar e trazer alguém com ela… xD não digo mais! ;P Beijos! :D**

**graci-chan****: A Ino não vai bem amolecer o coração dele xD espera para ver **** Beijos.**

**Obrigada a todos que lêem a fic e a adicionaram tanto aos favoritos quanto aos alertas. **

**Se não for pedir de mais, deixem review, não só a mim, mas a todos os bons escritores deste site maravilhoso que estão a desistir de escrever as suas fic's por não haver comentários. Sejamos uns para os outros, criticas ou não, somos todos iguais, temos todos algo em comum, o amor à escrita. ^^**

**Não peço mais :D**

**Fiquem bem e até ao próximo capitulo! **

**Beijos**

_**Sabaku no Ana**_


End file.
